


On Top of the World

by Fall_into_your_sunlight



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Community: older_not_dead, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fall_into_your_sunlight/pseuds/Fall_into_your_sunlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha looks up at the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Top of the World

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the comm older_not_dead prompt: Amongst the stars. Also for stories_a_z prompt O. I was inspired by watching the Martha/Jack videos made by the very talented mischief89 :D Many thanks to my beta for this story Pixie Blue any remaining mistakes are my own. Also Brit-picked by the awesome persiflage_1. The title and lyrics come from the song Take My Hand by Dido

_See my eyes, they carry your reflection_  
Watch my lips and hear the words I'm telling you  
Give your trust to me and look into my heart and show me, show me what you're doing 

_So sit on top of the world and tell me how you're feeling  
What you feel is what I feel for you_ -Take My Hand by Dido

 

Looking up at the stars was still one of her favorite pastimes, had been since she was a child. Although now she knew those millions stars shone on many different kinds of species. Aliens of all shapes and sizes, going about their day-running to and fro, getting on with their lives and maybe, just maybe, at night they looked up at the stars and wondered as she did. She had once thought she had found love amongst the stars, with a Time Lord in a blue box who would take her on both grand adventures and horrible journeys. He showed her wondrous sights and wretched happenings, but never really saw her so she chose to walk away. 

 

It was only when she walked away that she found her true path, and eventually many years and a few grey hairs later found the man she truly belonged with. A man whom she had liked from the start and who would offer her his friendship and support. A friend who she cared for, laughed with, and fought beside. Those feelings would ultimately turn into love and this kind, special man. He not only saw her for who she was, but he also loved her for it. 

 

“A penny for your thoughts,” interrupted a voice off to her left.

 

Martha turned her head and smiled into the brilliant blue eyes of the man lying next to her, and, rolling to one side, she propped up her head with her hand in order to get a better look. The red picnic blanket they were lying on perfectly outlined Jack in the gathering darkness. He had both hands behind his head, the night air gently ruffling his dark hair as he smiled up at her. Not the charming faux-smile he employed everyday to flirt with, but his true smile, the one he only used with those he loved. She loved that smile and loved that she could bring it out. 

 

Reaching out, she slowly brushed his hair off his forehead before drawing her fingertips down the side of his face, and sighing gently, she simply said, “I love you.” 

 

Jack reached up and cupped the side of her head with the palm of his hand and gazed up at her with such a look of tenderness, that Martha felt her breath catch. He slowly slid his hand to the back of her head and drew her down into a kiss. Losing herself in the always welcome onslaught of desire and love that came with kissing Jack, Martha poured herself into it, trying to convey all that she felt for the man beneath her. She must have been at least partially successful if the tightening of his arms about her and his gasp of “My Nightingale” was an indicator. 

 

As she was rolled onto her back she forgot about everything else, except for Jack, who proceeded to show her exactly how much he loved her too.


End file.
